My lost memories
by MarianaThamiris
Summary: A última coisa que Harry se lembrava antes de dormir, é que Voldemort estava de volta após o Torneio Tribruxo e que Cedric fora brutalmente assassinado diante de seus olhos. Revoltado e completamente sozinho, ele desperta encontrando uma maravilhosamente nua Hermione Granger ao seu lado ou seria... Hermione Potter? Dez anos apagados da sua memória... o que iria acontecer agora?
1. Chapter 1

Estava tudo escuro quando despertou, ainda meio zonzo do sono pesado, ele esfregou os olhos lutando contra um bocejo preguiçoso. Estava acostumado a acordar muito cedo, principalmente quando estava na casa dos Dusleys. Maldição, odiava estar à mercê de seus parentes cruéis, no entanto, algo se mostrava muito errado!

Engolindo em seco, ele ponderou, nunca experimentara na casa de seus tios a maciez dos lençóis recém lavados, o travesseiro quentinho sob sua nuca cansada, a sensação de calma... Ok! Tinha algo realmente muito errado!

A estranheza atormentava seus pensamentos incrustando uma crescente sensação de desespero sobre ele, quando apoiou os cotovelos em cada lado da cama preparando-se para levantar, sentiu uma presença além da sua naquele lugar.

Não é momento para pânico! Recitava mentalmente o bruxo, levando a mão direita discreta e lentamente em busca da sua varinha que sempre guardava sob o travesseiro, no entanto surpreendeu-se ao não encontra-la ali!

Droga! Praguejava mentalmente, no entanto, antes que tivesse a chance de protestar ou defender-se da presença ameaçadora ao seu lado na cama estranhamento confortável, um perfume suave lhe invadiu os sentidos. Ele congelou instantaneamente, ele conhecia esse perfume! Ah conhecia sim!

-Her-Hermione!

Arriscou ele com hesitação, a voz baixa e ligeiramente trêmula quase não podia ser ouvida. Em resposta, a pessoa ao seu lado pareceu suspirar alto, voltando-se em seu direção na cama e enterrando preguiçosamente a cabeça sobre seu peito, serpenteando o braço pela cintura dele, colando seu corpo ao do bruxo intimamente.

E fora com um gemido breve que ela suspirou contra a pele fria do peito dele, o que fez tosos os pelos da sua nuca eriçarem com um formigamento indecente em certas partes do seu corpo. Com uma mistura insana de horror, ele percebeu que estava seminu numa cama com sua melhor amiga, numa posição altamente comprometedora.

Involuntariamente sua mão direita segurou o braço dela no lugar, temendo que ela se movesse mais ou se para mantê-la ainda mais próxima a si, ele não sabia. Mas, um redemoinho de possibilidades absurdas permeavam seus pensamentos enquanto uma Hermione com pouquíssima roupas dormia agarrada à ele completamente pacífica e alheia ao tormento do moreno.

Merlin! Praguejava ele. Isso tem que ser um sonho! Isso! Só um sonho, desejou ele! Logo logo estaria acordado e ninguém saberia da humilhante sensação de dividir a cama com uma garota e não ser capaz de fazer NADA. Mas, tinha que admitir, o cheiro dela era tão bom, a pele macia implorando para ser tocada, as pernas bem torneadas entrelaçadas às dele o levando a fantasiar loucuras que ele jamais poderia dizer em voz alta.

Esse pensamento o deixava tonto. Maldição era Hermione ali! Ele não podia ter pensamentos indecentes sobre ela! Repreendia-se o moreno fechando os olhos com força e prendendo a respiração no processo. Com o coração acelerado dentro do peito, ele mordeu o lábio inferior com força, usando cada grama da sua determinação para desvencilhar-se de Hermione e sair dali antes que ela despertasse e tornasse aquele momento inexplicável ainda mais constrangedor.

-Hmmm, Harry! Ainda é cedo!

Resmungava docemente Hermione contra seu peito nu, o levando a estremecer brevemente. Santos fundadores, ela tinha uma voz rouca que poderia tê-lo deixado louco, como ela percebeu o que ele iria fazer? Maldição, ela sabia que estava dividindo a cama com ele... NAQUELA posição inapropriada e não parecia minimamente afetada? O desespero tomou conta do grifinório.

-Eu... err... Hermione... Droga!

Gaguejava ele completamente rubro, incapaz de mover-se um milímetro do lugar onde se encontrava. Com terror ele sentiu a garota esticar-se contra ele, roçando cada parte deliciosamente exposta da sua pele na dele enquanto bocejava confortavelmente. Harry ofegou, dividido entre o desejo selvagem de agarrá-la e o pavor de ter feito "aquilo" com a sua melhor amiga e não lembrar-se de nada.

Porém, cada uma das inumeráveis dúvidas que o assolavam, desapareceram como um passe de mágica da sua mente, quando Hermione antecipou-se à ele, aproximando o rosto ao do moreno, permitindo que o graciosos cachos marrons cobrisse o rosto de Harry como uma cortina delicada, antes de roubar seus lábios em um beijo suave, doce, carinho... beijo que ele demorou a devolver, ainda em completo choque, mas um beijo que ele jamais poderia se esquecer... um beijo com Hermione Granger... um beijo que estranhamente o fez sentir-se em casa.

Sem perceber as mãos dele alcançaram a cintura dela, levantando pecaminosamente a camisola que mal chegava-lhes às coxas e tocando a pele alva e convidativa de Hermione. Ela gemeu em sua boca quando as mãos frias de Harry acariciavam seu corpo enquanto o beijo se tornava mais profundo e apaixonado. Foi com um gemido gutural que o moreno separou seus lábios dos dela, os olhos verdes nublados em desejo, segundos antes de arrancar a camisola dela por seus braços delgados revelando gloriosamente o corpo de Hermione.

Ela respirava pesadamente, sentada sobre ele, ele tomou alguns instantes para admirá-la, os seios fartos, a cintura fina, as pernas perfeitas, os lábios mais luxuriosos do que poderia se lembrar. Cada centímetro do corpo dela estava chamando por ele, os cabelos emoldurando o rosto e o colo de forma acentuar suas curvas tentadoras com a tímida luz que alcançava a escuridão do quarto indicando o amanhecer. Pelas próximas horas, Harry esqueceu-se completamente do quão alucinante era sua situação e focou-se em satisfazer cada vontade mais perversa da sua melhor amiga naquela cama. Como se não houvesse amanhã.

Quando acordou pela segunda vez, não esperava encontrar-se no mesmo lugar, com um braço segurando possessiva e intimamente Hermione contra si. Agora ambos estavam completamente livres de suas roupas, era pele sobre pele, respiração contra respiração, o calor dela misturando-se ao calor do corpo dele. Respirando fundo, ainda podia sentir, com demasiada satisfação, o perfume dela irradiando dos cabelos cacheados.

Sem resistir ele enterrou seu rosto contra a sua nuca, soprando algumas mechas teimosas do caminho até que seus lábios encontram a pele macia, que ele dedicou a marcar amorosamente com seus lábios e dentes, congratulando-se ao senti-la estremecer e ronronar ao seu toque. Merlin, ele pensou, eu fiz amor com Hermione! Ela está dividindo uma cama comigo! Eu acabei de acordar com Hermione nua do meu lado! Este era o melhor sonho de todos os tempos!

Sorridente, ele moldou seu corpo ao dela e aconchegando-se ainda mais e voltara a dormir, sentia-se cansado fisicamente e mentalmente. Sabia que quando acordasse, os Dusleys iriam atribuir-lhe uma centena de trabalhos pesados e logo este "sonho molhado" com sua melhor amiga iria deixar de existir. Droga, ele nunca tinha pensado em Hermione desse jeito. Mas, não era hora de reclamar, ele decidiu apenas aproveitar e logo caiu no sono outra vez, com um sorriso bobo estampado no rosto.

O tempo passou tranquilamente, até o ponto em que o sol estava ao alto no alvorecer daquela manhã. A cama estava tão confortável e quentinha que Harry não tinha coragem de sair dali. Mas, tudo mudou bruscamente quando sentiu o corpo de Hermione movendo-se lentamente em seu abraço. Ele congelou novamente, em choque, estupefação e incredulidade absoluta.

-Não foi um sonho!

Murmurou ele desesperadamente, segundos antes de se afastar dela, quase caindo da cama no processo. A mudança repentina no comportamento de Harry assustou Hermione que sentando-se na cama rapidamente encarava preocupada o moreno.

-Harry! O que aconteceu?

Questionava alarmada a nascida trouxa enquanto um Harry um tanto trêmulo esforçava-se para ficar de pé e esconder sua nudez com um dos travesseiros que tinha pego da cama.

-V-vo-você é real! Você está na minha cama!

Desesperava-se o grifinório com os olhos esbugalhados, esquecendo-se completamente que estava sem óculos ou varinha no momento. Ela no entanto o fitava entre a confusão e o choque. Sobre o que ele estaria alando? Então sendo a jovem racional e atenciosa que sempre fora, o responde calmamente:

-Sim, eu sou de carne e osso e estou na **nossa** cama, Harry!

Diz ela pausadamente analisando a estranha expressão de horror no rosto dele.

-No-nossa?

Pergunta o moreno engolindo em seco.

-Isso não está certo Hermione! Você precisa ir, se os Dusleys nos encontrarem será terrível!

Ansiava Harry entrando em pânico com a possibilidade de seu tio Vernon arrebentar a porta do quarto e encontra-lo com Hermione completamente despida em sua cama.

-Dusleys?

Repete incrédula a bruxa.

-Harry, esta é a nossa casa, não há Dusleys aqui! Você não mora com seus tios há quase dez anos!

Explica Hermione ainda mantendo o tom de voz mais pacífico possível, no entanto seus olhos analisavam o moreno com incerteza, Harry estava abalado demais.

-Dez anos?

Fora a vez dele repetir sem conseguir acreditar nas próprias palavras.

-M-meu óculos! Onde estão meus óculos!

Exigia ele com a voz afetada, a respiração descompassada e o peito arfando dolorosamente. Que tipo de piada Hermione estava fazendo?

-Onde você sempre os deixa antes de dormir, na cabeceira da cama!

Respondeu ela firmemente antes de respirar fundo e procurar a camisola que usava antes para cobrir-se. Harry a tinha jogado do outro lado da cama antes de terem feito amor. Tateando cegamente a cama, o grifinório encontra seus óculos e colocando-os tem o maior choque da sua vida. O quarto, a cama, as paredes, as janelas, as cortinas, ao armários e abajures, tapetes e fotografias...

-Esse não é o meu quarto!

Murmurou percebendo pela primeira vez que realmente não se encontrava no quarto velho de móveis mofados dos Dusleys.

-Hermione onde eu estou?

Bradou ele surpreendendo a melhor amiga que agora levantava-se vestindo a camisola e o alcançando com os olhos castanhos brilhando em preocupação genuína.

-Harry, está se sentindo bem? Foi algum pesadelo?

Questiona ela tomando o rosto dele em suas mãos e para assombro da nascida trouxa ele se afastou de seu toque a fitando com horror.

-Vo-você está... você não pode ser Hermione! Você é mais velha que ela!

Gritou ele em tom de acusação. Ele agora tremia furiosamente. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Ele tinha certeza de que estava com Hermione, a SUA Hermione momentos atrás... agora quem era essa mulher? Que brincadeira estúpida era essa? Onde estava? Uma armadilha! Merlin!

-Harry, o que está dizendo?

Pergunta aflita a nascida trouxa tentando se aproximar dele novamente, mas logo sendo repelida pelo bruxo.

-Você não é Hermione! O que fez com ela?

Esbravejava o grifinório a segurando pelo pulso a ponto de machuca-la.

-Francamente Harry! Essa brincadeira não tem graça!

Rebate ela secamente puxando seu pulso dolorido longe do alcance dele. Estava magoada, preocupada e assustada com aquela reação dura.

-EU NÃO ESTOU BRINCANDO!

Vociferou ele deixando Hermione completamente muda em estupefação. Aquela forma grosseira, aquele tom de voz ameaçador, a posição agressiva... há muitos anos ela não o tinha visto se portar assim. Ele teria continuado se uma batida de leve na porta não tivesse chamado sua atenção.

Harry olhou com o canto dos olhos para a porta do quarto, ponderando a possibilidade de ser um inimigo, algum comensal da morte maldito ou qualquer psicopata alucinado atrás do menino-que-sobreviveu. No entanto, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento uma voz infantil ecoou hesitante do outro lado.

-Mamãe? Papai?

Fora a vez de Harry emudecer, congelado em choque. Uma criança? Ali? Porém, Hermione fora mais rápida e sem encará-lo correu até a porta para encontrar uma menininha de aproximadamente três anos de idade. Ela tinha os cabelos revoltosos, quase indomáveis, tal qual a bruxa nascida trouxa, enquanto os olhos, Harry observou em admiração, eram tão verdes quanto os seus, e para deixa-lo ainda mais confuso, ela estava chorando.


	2. Chapter 2

E uma voz infantil ecoou hesitante do outro lado. -

Mamãe? Papai?

Fora a vez de Harry emudecer, congelado em choque. Uma criança? Ali? Porém, Hermione fora mais rápida e sem encará-lo correu até a porta para encontrar uma menininha de aproximadamente três anos de idade. Ela tinha os cabelos revoltosos, quase indomáveis, tal qual a bruxa nascida trouxa, enquanto os olhos, Harry observou em admiração, eram tão verdes quanto os seus, e para deixa-lo ainda mais confuso, ela estava chorando.

-Vocês estavam brigando?

Pergunta inocentemente a pequena entre soluços. Hermione praguejou mentalmente, os gritos de Harry devem ter assustado horrores a pobre criança. Sem perder tempo, a grifinória deu um sorriso suave e tranquilizador, ajoelhou-se na altura da menina e a abraçou ternamente, sussurrando alguma coisa em seu ouvido enquanto ela limpava as lágrimas que escapavam dos seus olhinhos.

-Está tudo bem querida!

Fora a única coisa que Harry conseguiu escutar. Hermione sussurrava com carinho, palavras que aos poucos iam levando o choro da menina abrandar. Dando-se conta de que estava apensas com um travesseiro cobrindo sua completa nudez e com a presença de uma criança no quarto, ele enterrou-se na cama, cobrindo-se com o máximo possível de lençóis e almofadas, mas, sem tirar os olhos da cena diante de si.

-Promete?

Pedia a pequena e Hermione agora estava de pé com a menina nos braços e esta agarrava-se à grifinória como se todos os seus piores pesadelos pudessem sumir na presença dela. Era algo muito comovente e até mesmo pessoal demais para assistir, mas ele não conseguia intervir, nenhum som escapava-lhes sobre os lábios, não dava para controlar, algo dentro dele dizia que consolar aquela criança era prioridade, estava acima das suas próprias perguntas e medos. Mas, por que?

-Claro! O Papai só está preocupado com alguns problemas do trabalho, ninguém está brigando aqui!

Diz calmamente Hermione beijando a testa da menina antes de olhar de soslaio para Harry. Estava furiosa com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo extremamente aflita de sua condição. O que acontecera para muda-lo tão repentinamente?

-Vou levar Lily para o quarto dela, não demorarei!

Anuncia ela severamente ainda confortando a criança em seus braço, ao que Harry atordoado com a intensidade de sentimentos que o invadiam simplesmente acenou positivamente com o rosto, em concordância à sua espera. Sua cabeça estava girando mais do que se estivesse usando uma chave do portal. Nada fazia sentido. Ontem à noite ele fora dormir em seu antigo e sujo quarto na casados seus parentes trouxas. Estava cansado, tinha acabado de retornar de Hogwarts, Edwiges tinha escapado para caçar algum rato para comer enquanto ele caíra no sono.

A primeira lembrança que teve foi acordar ao lado de Hermione. Sim! Da verdadeira Hermione. Aquele cheiro, aquela voz, aquela pele sob suas mãos. Aquela era a sua Hermione, a mesma que ele amara tão ardentemente ao amanhecer, a fazendo chamar por ele entre beijos e carícias... mas, agora todo o cenário muda novamente e ele se encontrava em um quarto que não era dele com uma versão mais "velha" da sua Hermione!

Só poderia estar sonhado! Imaginou o Potter antes de procurar nervosamente por um bom par de calças para vestir, se iria conversar com essa cópia da sua Hermione, tinha que estar vestido! Levantando-se com cautela, ele não conteve um suspiro involuntário quando soube exatamente para onde ir. Um guarda-roupa escuro não muito distante, do lado esquerdo do quarto, suas roupas organizadas ordenadamente, calças, camisas sociais, sapatos, cintos e cuecas, cada peça perfeitamente dobrada.

Só podia ser obra de Hermione, seu subconsciente alertou. Ignorando tais pensamentos, pegou um conjunto de roupas mais confortável, e continuou a esperar. Sem muita paciência e com o estomago revirando em ansiedade pura, ele decidiu explorar aquele quarto em busca de armadilhas ou melhor, em busca da sua varinha! Ao menos era essa a sua justificativa. Quando logo deu de cara com um grande cômoda de mogno com um par de fotografias sobre a mesma. Curioso e ao mesmo tento sentindo-se impelido a pegá-las, surpreendeu-se com o que encontrara lá.

A primeira imagem, era uma fotografia mágica, onde ele, Rony e Hermione estavam abraçados levantando um copo cheio de cerveja amanteigada em suas mãos num claro ritmo de comemoração. O pub, Harry percebeu, era o bom e velho Três Vassouras, em Hogsmead, pareciam muito felizes. Estreitando os olhos, Harry também percebeu que Rony parecia mais alto do que nunca e se destacava na imagem, Harry por outro lado tinha a barba por fazer, estava mais velho e trocava um olhar cúmplice com Hermione.

Esta, o grifinório notou, tinha os cabelos mais longos, quase alcançando sua cintura mais fina do que ele tinha recordação e oferecia-lhe um sorriso deslumbrante. Com uma pontada no peito, ele encontrou um ponto, um pequenino detalhe particular sobre ela que o fez ofegar... uma aliança sobre o dedo anelar direito. Ele sentiu o coração apertar, ao final do quarto ano, Rony parecia sinceramente interessado em Hermione, será que teria a pedido em casamento? Mas para seu alívio, não havia anel algum nas mãos do Weasley, no entanto, Harry ostentava orgulhosamente a sua aliança de compromisso ao lado da nascida trouxa. O pensamento fez o estomago de Harry dar solavancos.

-Por que diabos eu me sinto tão confuso?

Praguejava ele antes de seguir para a próxima fotografia. Ele e Hermione estavam sozinhos, sorrindo e trocando olhares apaixonados. Ele a abraçava por trás e tinha o rosto colado ao dela, o queixo descansando sobre o seu ombro, ambos acenando para a foto. Ela estava linda, com um vestido floral leve de verão e ele com bermudas brancas e uma camisa azul marinho, e mais uma vez, ambos aparentando mais idade do que ele esperava.

O cenário paradisíaco atrás deles o chamou atenção também, era como uma grande montanha, cheia de casinhas brancas em contraste com um impressionante mar azul.

-Cidade de Atenas, na Grécia!

Murmurou Hermione ainda na porta, fitando-o com um olhar misterioso e ao mesmo tempo distante. Harry automaticamente devolveu o porta-retrato ao seu lugar virando-se para ela meio constrangido.

-Você parece não lembrar de nada!

Diz Hermione analiticamente enquanto dava alguns passos em sua direção, se aproximando dele, mas não o bastante para que Harry se sentisse ameaçado ou incomodado.

-Quando aconteceu?

Pergunta ele com a voz estrangulada.

-Na nossa lua de mel! Um ano e meio depois de encontrarmos meus pais na Austrália!

Explica pacientemente Hermione estreitando os olhos em sua direção. O moreno sentia-se estranho sob aquele olhar dela, era como se ela tivesse tentando ler, ver através dele. Naquela pose autoritária, braços cruzados e lábios presos numa reta. Foi com assombro renovado que ele identificou as mesmas características da sua Hermione ali.

-Como? Eu não lembro de nada disso! Não pode ser real!

Murmura ele desviando os olhos dos dela e encarando de soslaio o retrato dos dois juntos, antes de engasgar com a percepção! Lua de mel! Isso só poderia significar uma coisa... Estavam CASADOS! Ele e Hermione estavam casados!

-Não lembra de nada?

Questiona Hermione em alerta absoluto, cruzando o espaço que os separava e levando uma das mãos a sua testa aferindo sua temperatura.

-Não tem o que lembrar! Nada disso é real, é tudo um sonho!

Rebate ele puxando a mão dela dessa vez mais delicadamente da sua testa. Mas, a julgar pela expressão de Hermione, esta não era a resposta certa.

-Sonho? Harry isso aconteceu há oito anos!

Anunciou ela colocando as mãos sobre os quadris e lançando lhe um olhar especulativo que o fez recuar.

-Oito anos? Perguntou ele incrédulo.

-Sim, oito anos, na primeira foto estávamos comemorando com Rony um tempo depois de você ter derrotado Voldemort!

Diz a grifinória seriamente ao que Harry amplia os olhos verdes impressionados com aquela nova informação.

-Eu derrotei... Voldemort?

Questiona atordoado o moreno buscando cegamente a cama para sentar-se. Estava pálido e os olhos vidrados no vazio.

-Harry, você está me deixando preocupada! Diz a morena em alerta o segurando pelo braço e o ajudando a sentar-se na cama. Mais uma vez com uma expressão de pânico ele empalidecera mortalmente enquanto processava na sua mente que vencera seu maior inimigo. Ele não podia acreditar? Que tipo de brincadeira de mal gosto era aquela?

Se era um sonho, por que ainda não acordara? Tudo parecia tão real, tão palpável, tão concreto e tão certo... Maldição! Só poderia ser o bastardo do Riddle que brincava com sua mente mais uma vez.

-Pare de fingir!

Gritou ele olhando furiosamente em direção a Hermione, que agora o encarava horrorizada.

-Você não é a MINHA Hermione! Tudo isso não passa de uma manipulação doentia da mente de Voldemort!

Cuspia ele em um tom agressivo levantando-se e agora apontando acusadoramente para a nascida trouxa como se estivesse diante de um monstro. Ela ofegou, encolhendo-se involuntariamente antes de recuperar-se do choque.

-Harry, mantenha a calma!

Diz ela severamente, estreitando os olhos em uma expressão desafiadora.

-Calma? Ontem eu estava na minha cama mofada, na casa dos meus parentes e hoje eu acordo com uma mulher disfarçada de Hermione e preso em um quarto que eu nunca estive antes!

Acusava ele secamente com ódio brilhando em seus orbes esmeralda, mas o olhar incrédulo de Hermione pairando demoradamente sobre ele, como se tentasse descobrir se este era mesmo Harry Potter, seu melhor amigo, seu companheiro, seu amante, seu marido e pai dos seus filhos. Ela engoliu em seco.

-Por favor, tenha calma!

Pede ela com a voz vacilando ligeiramente enquanto tentava se levantar da cama. Antes que o moreno pudesse protestar, ela levantara ambas as mãos em sinal de cooperação.

-Não tenho nenhuma varinha em mãos, não pretendo usá-la! Isto não é um truque de Voldemort, Harry! Eu juro!

Alegava ela esforçando-se para manter um tom firme em sua voz, mas sua respiração descompassada e o olhar magoado a faziam falhar miseravelmente em sua tentativa.

-Onde está a minha varinha?

Sibilava o moreno sem parecer minimamente comovido com as palavras de Hermione, droga, aquela não poderia ser Hermione, a sua Hermione tinha somente quinze anos de idade, ela adorava livros, não tinha tantas curvas, ou o cabelo tão comprido. Não poderia se deixar enganar! Pensava ele ferozmente.

-Na gaveta do criado mudo, onde estavam seus óculos!

Responde a nascida trouxa uniformemente sem mover-se um milímetro do lugar, a postura tensa e o olhar afiado em direção ao moreno. Ele seguiu a passos determinados até o local e não escondeu um suspiro de alívio ao reconhecer sua varinha devidamente posta na gaveta como ela o tinha indicado. Respirando profundamente, ele virou-se em direção a ela com a varinha em punho e exigiu imperativamente:

-Agora me diga o que fez comigo e onde está a verdadeira Hermione!

Hermione cruzou os braços e o encarou furiosamente. Harry estava passando dos limites, estando ele confuso ou não, já não permitiria que continuasse com suas acusações insolentes sem defender-se à altura.

-Harry James Potter! Eu JÁ DISSE que EU sou Hermione, isso não é uma farsa! Desafia ela corajosamente dando um passo a frente antes de questioná-lo novamente.

-Vamos! Faça um teste! Pergunte-me algo que só a "sua Hermione" saberia!

Provocava a nascida trouxa tão convicta que o moreno engoliu em seco, ponderando se deveria mesmo testá-la dessa forma... se ela soubesse algo que somente Hermione saberia... talvez... Não! Aquilo era tudo uma maquinação alucinante tramada por Voldemort! Temeroso, ele afasta-se ainda mais dela, com a varinha diretamente apontada em seu peito. No entanto, sentia que algo estava tremendamente errado, suas mãos suavam, a mão que empunhava a varinha estava trêmula e um nó se formava na sua garganta.

-O que houve, Harry? Um minuto atrás você não hesitou em me acusar e agora está com medo de descobrir que estou falando a verdade? Bradou Hermione com inconfundível mágoa em sua voz.

-Bem, se você não sabe por onde começar, eu posso fazer isso por você!

Continuava ela ferinamente, atravessando o quarto e afastando-se do alcance de Harry, ficar na mira daquela varinha como se fosse uma inimiga, uma criatura recebedora de todo ódio e repugnância do moreno de olhos verdes era doloroso demais para a nascida trouxa suportar.

-Nosso primeiro encontro! Expresso Hogwarts, eu tinha onze anos e meio, estava ajudando Neville a encontrar o sapo perdido, Trevor, quando encontrei você e Rony em um dos compartimentos do trem! Eu tinha lido todos os livros do nosso ano e sabia até quantas vezes seu nome fora mencionado em cada um deles!

Anuncia ela sombriamente. As lembranças da sua infância ao lado de Harry e Rony sempre foram motivos de felicidade e grande nostalgia, porém esta manhã, recordar a primeira vez que encontrou Harry Potter estava mostrando-se uma tarefa dolorosa. Logo atrás dela, Harry franzia o cenho, ainda sem revelar qualquer reação, positiva ou negativa com o seu semblante estoico, costumava ser mais generoso, não interrogaria pessoas de forma tão cruel, mas depois do que viu acontecer a Cedric, sabia que tinha que deixar qualquer ingenuidade de lado se quisesse sobreviver.

-Neste mesmo ano, você e Rony se arriscaram atacando um Troll das montanhas para me salvar! Correram da segurança do Grande Salão para o banheiro feminino no primeiro andar. Eu paralisei em choque enquanto você pulou na cabeça dele e enfiou a varinha em seu nariz, Rony por outro lado, levitou o grande pedaço de madeira o golpeando logo em seguida! Quando a Professora McGonagall chegou, eu estava tão agradecida que assumir toda a culpa pelo que aconteceu, embora o professor Snape não parecia muito convencido disso!

Explicava ela pacientemente, dessa vez voltando-se para encarar Harry.

-A partir daquele Halloween, nos tornamos inseparáveis! Descobrimos que Hagrid mantinha um cão de três cabeças que guardava um calabouço. Ele sempre teve uma "queda" por animais exóticos e perigosos! Lembra de Norberto e Bicuço? Recordava ela com um sorriso que não lhe alcançava os olhos. Involuntariamente ela levou os braços aos ombros, como se estivesse repentinamente com muito frio.

-Descobrimos que a Pedra filosofal criada por Nicholas Flamel, estava escondida na escola e pensamos que Snape poderia roubá-la quando Dumbledore não estivesse por perto! Quando chegamos lá, uma harpa mágica tinha feito Fofo adormecer, por pouco não fomos devorados por um cão gigante de três cabeças...

Ela faz uma pequena pausa para encará-lo, e com um suspiro resignado, mas sem desviar o olhar, ela continuava:

-Pulamos pelo alçapão e caímos sob o visgo do diabo, você e Rony ficaram presos e eu tive que usar um feitiço de luz para ajudar vocês dois a escaparem! Depois disso você teve que voar numa vassoura para capturar uma chave antiga com asas! Oh, Harry você me deixou tão preocupada naquela hora!

Harry por outro lado, ofegava com a precisão de detalhes que essa Hermione parecia possuir de suas supostas lembranças. Ele quase podia reviver aqueles momentos enquanto ela narrava tão suavemente cada passo da sua história. Era como se estivesse a ouvir lendo um livro sobre a sua vida.

-Depois, havia o xadrex bruxo! Rony ficou no lugar do cavalo, você no lugar do bispo e eu, na posição da torre! Ele se "sacrificou" para que nós seguíssemos adiante, e logo encontramos o enigma das poções, mas somente um de nós poderia seguir adiante e o outro iria retornar ao início da armadilha.

Nesse instante, ela respirou pesadamente com os olhos já marejados.

-Foi a parte mais difícil de todas...

Diz ela com a voz ligeiramente embargada, levando Harry a sentir um aperto inusitado em seu coração.

-Deixar você seguir em frente, encontrar Voldemort do outro lado... completamente sozinho! Você só tinha onze anos e era o meu primeiro amigo!

Confessa ela sem esconder as lágrimas que teimavam em embarcar-lhes a vista. Porque ele estava exigindo isso dela? Porque retornar a estas lembranças como se estivesse em uma inquisição? Harry sempre confiou nela sem reservas e agora parecia a um passo de amaldiçoa-la. O moreno por outro lado parecia congelado na posição em que se encontrava.

Não poderia ser mentira, a forma como ela disse, os pequenos detalhes, a angustia na sua voz, o brilho sincero em seus profundos olhos castanhos! Doce Merlin, era Hermione, só poderia ser ela. Somente a sua Hermione recordaria tão perfeitamente de cada detalhe como ela.

Maldição, o que ele tinha feito? O que aconteceu com ele? Que inferno era esse? Uma viagem no tempo? Um desvio de rotas, um sonho muito real? Um feitiço cruel de Voldemort? Uma visão? Uma realidade alternativa?

Qualquer coisa, mas nada que ele pudesse se lembrar e isto o deixava tão frustrado que não pensou duas vezes antes de descontar tudo em cima da única pessoa que "aparentemente" ele conhecia naquele lugar. Ele se sentiu um lixo humano, sentiu fraco, idiota, perdido e acima de tudo, muito confuso. O que ele deveria fazer? Poxa um garoto que mal tinha catorze anos diante de uma mulher incrível e linda, sua melhor amiga com quem compartilhara um amanhecer inesquecivelmente mágico e agora parecia estar dentro de um filme cujo enredo ele desconhecia completamente.

-Shhh! Por favor não chore Hermione!

Desesperava-se Harry a puxando sem jeito em seus braços até que sentiu a cabeça dela apoiar-se em seu peito. Não sabia de onde tinha tirado coragem para fazê-lo, mas cortara todo o caminho que os separava, deixando a varinha cair de sua mão como se o queimasse os dedos.

-Eu sinto muito! Eu acredito em você! Eu sinto muito!

Implorava ele afagando suas costas desajeitadamente até sentir os soluços abrandarem. Ele não tinha a menor ideia de como consolar garotas, mas esta era de fato Hermione, a SUA Hermione, ele não podia suportar vê-la sofrendo e ficar de braços cruzados! Mesmo que ainda tivesse muito a questioná-la, não tomaria a experiência anterior como exemplo, não mais.

-Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas eu acredito em você Hermione! De alguma forma você é a minha Hermione! Eu sei disso!

Sussurrava ele ainda a mantendo em seus braços. Um turbilhões de pensamentos inundando sua mente já perturbada, se esta era a verdadeira Hermione, se tudo o que ela disse era real, então como ele fora perder quase dez anos de memórias? Nada fazia sentido, ainda que acreditasse de todo coração que sua melhor amiga estava bem ali, ao lado dele.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok! Era como estar num mundo diferente do meu, mas ao mesmo tempo muito parecido com ele. Bem, ao menos isso foi o que a Hermione mais velha tentou me explicar, para ela as possibilidades são bastante remotas, para que eu tenha sido "transportado" no tempo, e eu tenho que admitir, é o jeito de Hermione agir com ceticismo e não admitir nada até ter lido algo sobre isso.

Por um lado a sensação de pânico que eu sentia realmente diminuiu quando eu e a Hermione mais velha entramos em uma espécie de acordo tácito de não apontar varinhas ou acusar o outro sem motivos aparentes. Realmente, agora que tudo está aos poucos ficando mais claro, eu não consigo se quer olhá-la nos olhos.

Meu bom Merlin, eu fiz amor com ela!

Eu toquei seu corpo, deixei meus lábios percorrerem sua pele perfumada, permitir que meus dedos ousados trançassem seus cabelos cacheados, o sabor dela ainda estava em minha boca e segurá-la em meus braços não estava ajudando muito para mudar esse quadro.

Ela tinha secado as lágrimas e se afastava lentamente de mim, por alguma razão estranha, eu não queria que isso acontecesse, era mais fácil ficar apenas abraçado à ela sem ter que olhar em seus olhos. Céus, eu fiz amor com ela, mas não lembro de nada do que ela diz. É tão malditamente confuso!

Com um suspiro involuntário a deixei ir. Ela me encarou com um sorriso que não era muito animador, e desviando o olhar habilmente cruzou os braços e respirou fundo, assumindo uma postura mais racional.

-Antes de qualquer coisa... temos que confirmar se está tudo bem com a sua cabeça!

Pondera ela levando um das mãos ao queixo delicado.

-O quê? Ninguém vai mexer na minha cabeça! Eu estou perfeitamente bem!

Revidei alterado a pegando de surpresa, mas raios, eu não vou deixar ninguém apontar uma varinha para mim e mexer com meus pensamentos.

-Harry, por favor, fique calmo!

Pede ela em um tom de voz firme, mas ao mesmo tempo suave. Era quase como uma mãe repreendendo um filho travesso. Esse sentimento estranho fez o meu estomago dar solavancos, mãe... aquela criança de mais cedo... Hermione já era mãe? Balançando negativamente a cabeça afastando mais esse pensamento absurdo da minha cabeça eu tentei me focar no que ela dizia.

-Podemos chamar Madame Pomfrey, ela pode dizer se foi alguma concussão ou efeito colateral de algum feitiço que tenha usado...

Explica ela pacientemente e eu apenas acenava positivamente com o rosto em concordância não confiando na minha própria voz para responder-lhes.

-Harry, eu acho que antes de qualquer coisa, é essencial verificar se sua saúde mental, isso eliminaria duas possibilidades, uma amnésia provocada por uma pancada forte na cabeça ou efeito colateral de um feitiço muito forte pode ser facilmente reversível!

Continuava Hermione divagando sobre como deveria chamar a curandeira em Hogwarts. Harry respirou fundo, ao menos ela tem um bom argumento para convencê-lo, se algo estivesse errado, Madame Pomfrey com toda certeza saberia!

-Quando podemos vê-la?

Perguntava o moreno em antecipação, chamando a atenção da nascida trouxa mais uma vez. Assim que seus olhares se encontram, ele percebe a grifinória ficar ligeiramente rubra, desviando o olhar do dele antes de responder.

-Assim que as crianças estiverem na escola!

Diz rapidamente a morena seguindo para uma penteadeira do outro lado do quarto e tomando uma pena e pergaminho em sua mão. Harry mal teve tempo de processar a palavra "Crianças", no plural, suas pernas pareciam ter virado geleia, por que ele teve que voltar para a cama e se apoiar novamente.

-Primeiro temos que enviar uma mensagem ao quartel de aurores explicando a sua ausência, por motivos de força maior, é claro!

Dizia ela em tom autoritário, mas logo fora cortada por um Harry alarmado.

-Aurores? O que diabos os aurores tem haver com isso?

Questiona ele bravamente, recebendo um olhar exasperado da Hermione mais velha. Ela simplesmente finaliza a mensagem no pergaminho antes de levantar-se da penteadeira e seguir calmamente em sua direção.

-Você trabalha no departamento especial de aurores, Harry, você comanda uma equipe inteira no Ministério!

Responde docilmente a nascida trouxa, mal percebendo a respiração afiada do moreno de olhos verdes.

-E-eu sinto muito!

Desculpa-se ele sem conseguir encará-la.

-Eu n-não deveria ter gritado com você de novo, eu só... eu só não me lembro de nada disso!

Responde ele sem esconder a frustração em sua voz, passando displicente uma mão sobre os cabelos negros e bagunçados. Hermione, lhe oferece um sorriso terno antes de colocar uma mão sobre seu ombro e sentar-se ao seu lado com um pouco de hesitação.

-Está tudo bem! Deve estar sendo mais difícil para você do que para mim!

Garante a nascida trouxa com ternura, e Harry pela primeira vez, reconheceu de fato que a _sua_ Hermione estava bem ali, a mesma voz, a mesma ternura, o mesmo carinho, cuidado e paciência que tivera com ele durante o Torneio Tribruxo.

-Obrigado, Hermione! Acho que... se eu não estivesse com você agora eu estaria muito pior!

Agradece ele com toda a honestidade que consegui reunir em sua voz. Ela simplesmente sorri para o marido e Harry nota a aliança de ouro em seu dedo anelar esquerdo... por instinto ele olhou para suas mãos, encontrando uma aliança correspondente à dela, só que um pouco maior.

-Não agradeça, Harry, eu estou fazendo isso por que eu te amo!

Agora ele a encarava em uma total perda de palavras. Ela disse que o amava! WOW, Hermione disse que o ama como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Sua expressão de choque era de tal forma tão cômica que Hermione não conseguia parar de rir. Sua risada era tão incrível, ele não lembrava tê-la visto sorrir assim em Hogwarts. Foram bons dois minutos antes que ela relaxasse e o encarasse novamente.

-Eu não queria assustá-lo, Harry!

Diz ela com a voz ainda risonha, ao que o moreno ainda impressionado apenas assentiu com um gesto do seu rosto. Os dois permaneceram em um silencio estanho, olhares perdidos um no outro até que mais uma vez ambos ficaram completamente rubros e desviaram abruptamente o olhar.

-Eu vou enviar essa mensagem e acordar as crianças!

Anuncia ela levantando-se subitamente sem mais conseguir encará-lo. Os cabelos encaracolados caindo suavemente quase alcançando a curva da sua cintura. Harry engoliu em seco com aquela simples visão.

-E você fica bem aqui! É melhor descansar um pouco!

Exige ela colocando as mãos na cintura antes de virar-se em sua direção e empurrá-lo de volta para a cama em posição deitada. A mente do grifinório estava a mil por hora. A sensação das mãos de Hermione sobre seus ombros, o corpo dela inclinando ligeiramente sobre o seu e a maldita camisola reveladora o brindando com a imagem perfeita das suas curvas.

Ele fechou os olhos com força, obrigando o coração a desacelerar. Esse definitivamente não era momento para isso. Mas, rapidamente Hermione se afastou, tirando seus óculos redondos e colocando-os na cabeceira da cama novamente.

-Você precisa estar descansado, madame Pomfrey com certeza vai fazer uma bateria de exames com você, e nós dois sabemos como ela é rigorosa!

Diz ternamente a nascida trouxa com uma das mãos acariciando o rosto do marido. Ela o fitava com um misto de carinho e preocupação, Harry nunca passara por nada do tipo e mesmo que encontrar madame Pomfrey tenha sido uma boa ideia, ela duvidava que aquela perda de memória fosse fruto de uma pancada ou feitiço usado. Mordendo o lábio inferior, ela prefere deixar pensamentos negativos para depois, dando um beijo casto na testa do moreno, onde antes se encontrava a infame cicatriz em forma de raio, ela deixa Harry sozinho no quarto e segue para o quintal, encontrando sua coruja cinzenta para enviar a mensagem.

-Este será um longo dia!

Murmurava ela assistindo melancolicamente a coruja sumir entre as nuvens claras do amanhecer.


	4. Chapter 4

As coisas estavam difíceis para Hermione. Assim que enviou a coruja ao Ministério da Magia, seguiu diretamente para a cozinha, na realização ansiosa de uma rotina a qual estava tão acostumada nos últimos sete anos e meio. Abriu o armário superior sobre o balcão retirando quatro tigelas coloridas e dispôs sobre a mesa. Tirou o leite, suco, geleias e frutas da geladeira, antes de começar a fazer torradas no fogão.

"Uma alimentação saudável é fundamental para crianças em fase de crescimento!" Recitava ela sempre que um dos seus filhos reclamava pela falta de doces na mesa a cada manhã. Reprimiu um sorriso nervoso, ao recordar que era sempre Harry o primeiro a pedir torta de melado azedo e penas de açúcar no café da manhã em família.

-O que aconteceu a você, Harry?

Murmurava ela apoiando ambas as mãos sobre a mesa e respirando pesadamente. Perder a memória assim tão inexplicavelmente? Era impossível! Oito anos, oito anos de lutas, perdas, conquistas e do nascimento de um amor selvagem e inexorável entre eles. Ela fechou as mãos em punhos, os nós dos dedos perdendo rapidamente a cor contra a madeira escura da mesa.

A caça às horcruxes, as mortes em Hogwarts, a batalha final contra Voldemort, o seu casamento, o nascimento dos seus filhos... o coração da nascida trouxa apertou ferozmente. Ele mal se lembrava de estar apaixonado por ela...

Tantas coisas perdidas... engolindo em seco, Hermione fitava a aliança brilhante em seu dedo anelar esquerdo. Um misto de nostalgia e saudades inundando os olhos castanhos na iminência de mais lágrimas. Um sabor amargo subiu à sua garganta, assim como no momento em que o encontrou segurando a foto da sua lua de mel na Grécia.

Erguendo o rosto corajosamente, a bruxa se recusou a sucumbir àquele sentimento de tristeza repentino. Depois de tudo, Harry parecia, ao menos fisicamente bem, sem cortes ou contusões. Mas, aquele olhar no rosto dele... ele parecia tão perdido, tão aflito, lembrava o mesmo Harry que ela deixara na estação de King Cross ao final do trágico Torneio Tribruxo.

-Até faz, sentido, é tudo o que ele se lembra!

Repetia mentalmente Hermione, antes de voltar-se aos seus afazeres. Precisava deixar tudo pronto, logo as crianças estariam de pé e a encheriam de perguntas se a encontrassem tão distraída. Mas, ela já previa uma enxurrada de reclamações pela ausência de um certo moreno de olhos verdes na cabeceira da mesa.

Era quase uma tradição, eles sempre comiam juntos, todos os cinco Potters reunidos no café da manhã, era difícil manter as crianças quietas sem a ajuda de Harry, enquanto ela mantinha a ordem, ele mimava os pequenos. Com um suspiro pesado, ela decidiu seguir com o combinado... assim que as crianças estivessem na escola, entraria em contato com Madame Pomfrey, a velha medibruxa com toda certeza teria uma resposta a este estado desmemoriado de Harry.

Não demorou muito para ouvir os primeiros passos apressados pelas escadas ao final do corredor. Revirando os olhos ela alertou severamente sem ao menos olhar na direção da porta da cozinha:

-Sem correr nas escadas Theodore Potter!

O menino metamorfo logo abrandou os passos, os cabelos azuis ganhando uma coração vermelha muito semelhante ao seu rosto no momento em que foi repreendido pela nascida trouxa.

-Como sabia que era eu mamãe?

Pergunta ele fazendo muxoxo antes de tomar um lugar à mesa ansiando pelas torradas com geleia e mel da sua mãe.

-Você é o mais velho, seus passos são mais pesados! Apesar de Lily ser bem mais rápida que você ou James ela não faria tanto barulho assim!

Explica ela pacientemente antes de virar-se para ele com um prato repleto das torradas que Teddy amava.

-Onde está o papai?

Questionava ele olhando para os lados com curiosidade. Na maioria das vezes era Harry que servia o café da manhã enquanto Hermione se encarregaria de levantar James da cama e acordar a pequena Lily.

A nascida trouxa segurou um suspiro exasperado, desviando os olhos para a porta da cozinha pouco antes de responder ao menino:

-Seu pai está doente! Ele vai ficar de cama até se sentir melhor!

Explicava ela, satisfeita por não estar realmente mentindo para seu filho, se existia algo que ela abominava era mentiras, especialmente para seus filhos. No entanto a curiosidade de Teddy se transformou em preocupação e seus olhos castanhos ampliaram-se em alerta.

-O que o papai tem? Ele vai ter que tomar injeção? Ele ficar bom, não vai mamãe?

Percebendo o desespero do seu pequeno filho de oito anos de idade, Hermione deixa as torradas e copos de lado e agacha-se até ficar da altura de Teddy, o fitando diretamente nos olhos e com ambas as mãos em seus ombros.

-Teddy, seu pai vai ficar bem! Ele só está se sentindo cansado e por isso o deixei dormir mais um pouquinho!

Explicava amavelmente a morena antes de continuar.

-Mas, mamãe, o papai nunca ficou doente!

Protesta ele com aflição em sua voz infantil. O coração da nascida trouxa apertou novamente e ela abraçou o filho suavemente antes de voltar a falar.

-Você precisa se acalmar Teddy! Quanto mais nervoso ficar, mais difícil será controlar suas transformações!

Alerta ela docemente, levando uma das mãos aos cabelos desgrenhados e coloridos do menino, que mudavam freneticamente de cor.

-E adultos também ficam doentes afinal!

Completa ela dando um beijo casto na testa do menino que cruza os braços e começava a encarar seu café da manhã sem o mesmo entusiasmo de antes. Deixando Teddy sozinho por um instante, Hermione subiu as escadas em busca dos filhos mais novos, se não se apressasse, perderiam a hora.

-Mamãe! Hoje eu quero me vestir de chapeuzinho vermelho!

Gritava empolgadamente Lily agarrando sua fantasia preferida cheia de lantejoulas e cetim. Hermione revirou os olhos antes de pegar a menina nos braços e a colocando em pé sobre sua cama cor de rosa.

-Querida, esta roupa é só para dias especiais lembra?

Começa a nascida trouxa ternamente, mas a pequena parecia não escutar.

-Mas, eu quero a minha capa vermelha mamãaaaaaaaae!

Choramingava ela com os olhinhos quase completamente inundado em lágrimas.

-Querida e se ao invés de uma capa vermelha você usasse aquele vestidinho lindo que a vovó comprou pra você?

Insistia Hermione puxando suavemente a fantasia das mãozinhas de Lily que fungou em desgosto ainda com a carinha de choro.

-Mas, eu quero brincar de chapeuzinho vermelho!

Agora ela chorava abertamente, sentando-se na cama e enxugando os olhinhos com as mãozinhas fechadas em punhos.

-Lily não seja teimosa!

Repreende Hermione pegando um vestido vermelho e cheio de babados para a filha.

-Olha esse aqui! Tenho certeza que a chapeuzinho vermelho tinha um vestido igualzinho!

Brinca Hermione entregando o vestidinho para Lily que agora parara de chorar e encarava o vestido à sua frente com os olhinhos brilhantes e esperançosos.

-Um igual de verdade?

Insistia ela enxugando os últimos vestígios de lágrimas dos olhos.

-Não está vendo? É tão vermelho quanto a capa dela!

Continuava Hermione com um grande sorriso ao perceber que convencera Lily tão rapidamente. Em uma manhã normal, a pequena iria protestar até o ultimo segundo para usar suas fantasias coloridas no lugar de roupas normais, era tão teimosa quanto a própria mãe nessa idade.

-Então eu quero esse vestido mamãe!

Anuncia ela abraçando o vestido vermelho para o alívio da nascida trouxa. Que depois de preparara Lily e a deixar com Teddy na cozinha, seguiu diretamente ao quarto de James, estranhando que até agora ele não tenha acordado sozinho.

-Provavelmente passou a noite brincando com os jogos eletrônicos que Harry tinha comprado no seu aniversário!

Ponderou ela mentalmente. Mas, assim que entrou no quarto de James ela sentiu a temperatura baixar. Cortinas ainda fechadas, os brinquedos bem guardados e nenhum sinal de que passara a noite em claro. Mordendo o lábio inferior, ela segue a passos rápidos até a cama do filho com um sentimento de alerta constante.

Ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama, ela balança gentilmente o ombro do pequeno James de seis anos de idade.

-James, está na hora de ir para a escola!

Sussurra ela suavemente numa tentativa vã de despertar o filho. Mas, James apenas franziu a testa e encolheu-se ainda mais na cama.

-James, você tem que levantar filho! Teddy e Lily estão te esperando lá embaixo!

Insistia ela puxando o cobertor delicadamente, mas congelou em choque com o que viu. James estava tremendo, o rosto molhado de suor e pequenas pintinhas azuis espalhadas por todo o corpo.

O tempo estava se arrastando dentro das paredes daquele quarto, por mais que Harry estivesse se esforçando para manter a calma, ficar parado tentando dormir e ao mesmo tempo vasculhar sua memória em busca de alguma pista do que tinha lhe acontecido não eram duas coisas que se poderia fazer ao mesmo tempo.

Ele levantou-se depois de um longo tempo admirando inutilmente o teto impecavelmente pintado do quarto que "supostamente" dividia com Hermione. Apesar do ambiente aconchegante, da cama quente e reconfortante e do silêncio pacífico, Harry não conseguia ficar parado. Ele **precisava **fazer alguma coisa.

Sua varinha estava com ele, seus óculos também e acima de tudo, tinha Hermione do seu lado. Uma Hermione diferente, ele reconhecia, parecia mais madura, mais alta, mais cheia de curvas e com uma pele deliciosamente macia...

O grifinório levantou-se subitamente d cama, uma postura ereta e os músculos tensos, isso não era certo. Balançou negativamente a cabeça esfregando o rosto com as mãos. Não podia ficar pensando nessas coisas! Não agora! Repreendia a si mesmo!

Mas, lá no fundo da sua mente já tão perturbada, uma vozinha irritante ironizava: "não parecia tão hesitante quando fizeram amor". Maldição, era para ser um sonho, um mero, inofensivo e passageiro sonho adolescente que ninguém além dele deveria saber!

O rosto do Potter atingiu um forte tom de vermelho. Mesmo para um garoto de quatorze anos, a mera ideia de estar dividindo uma cama com uma mulher nua era surreal, ainda mais se essa mulher fosse a sua melhor amiga sabe tudo, de cabelos espessos e olhos castanhos.

Decidido a tomar sua mente em outro foco. Harry se aproximou da porta do quarto, ponderando se deveria ou não deixar o aposento.

-Hermione me pediu para ficar!

Relutou em pensamento, sua mão direita hesitante alcançou a maçaneta dourada quando o som de passos apressados o assustou e o fez afastar a mão da mesma como se tivesse sido queimado pelo fogo. Logo uma risada infantil ecoou do outro lado da porta e Harry sentiu todo o sangue do seu corpo congelar.

As crianças! Hermione disse que teria que mandar as crianças para a escola. Doce Merlin!

O moreno se afastou da porta e permaneceu a fita-la como se tratasse de uma espécie horripilante de portal para um mundo que ele não tinha certeza se desejaria descobrir, era tão aterrorizante como tentador, o lembrava vagamente a experiência de sentar-se nas noites solitárias em frente ao espelho de Ojesed.

Ele desejava ver essa "vida alternativa?" ele queria conhecer as "suas crianças com Hermione?" ele estaria preparado para isso? "Preparado para ser Pai?"

O estomago do moreno deu uma forte guinada e repentinamente ele sentiu-se tonto. Cambaleou poucos passos para longe da porta, decidindo permanecer na segurança da clausura daquele quarto. É melhor assim! Repetia ele mentalmente em um mantra desesperado. Era surreal demais para ser verdade, era ideal demais para acreditar...

Droga ele só tinha quatorze anos!

Respirando fundo, o Potter obrigou-se a levantar o rosto com altivez e encarar corajosamente sua situação, não haveria outra alternativa a não ser confiar nessa Hermione. Ela lhe pareceu convincente o bastante para aliviar certas desconfianças crescentes no peito do moreno de olhos verdes.

Sem percebe, ele se aproximava d penteadeira onde a nascida trouxa deixara pena e pergaminhos espalhados na pressa de enviar uma mensagem ao ministério.

-Eu sou um auror agora!

Murmura ele sentindo um ligeiro orgulho tomar forma em sua mente. Tocando cuidadosamente os objetos que encontrava com as pontas frias dos seus dedos, ele encontrou-se maravilhado como tudo ali tinha o perfume, o jeito, a forma e as cores da sua antiga Hermione.

A letra rebuscada, as penas e pincéis, os pergaminhos empilhados ordenadamente, alguns pequenos livros, uma tabela com uma agenda grossa cheia de anotações que chamou bastante a atenção de Harry. Sentando-se displicente na cadeira, ele abriu a agenda com genuína curiosidade...

_Segunda-feira:_

_Assinar a autorização de Theodore para ir ao zoológico com a escola;_

_Comprar um uniforme novos bonés para Theodore;_

_Descobrir onde Lily escondeu seus sapatos novos;_

_Levar James para cortar o cabelo;_

_Renovar a assinatura do Profeta Diário;_

_Encomendar os livros de literatura de Theodore e James antes do verão;_

_Marcar uma consulta em Snt. Mungus após o horário do almoço;_

_Pegar as crianças na escola e encontrar Harry para comemorarmos!_

O moreno se encontrava em estado de êxtase. Theodore, Lily e James? Essas eram as suas crianças, esses eram os nomes dos seus filhos. Três filhos! Três pequeninos que ele e **Hermione** trouxeram ao mundo. Theodore, James e Lily... esses nomes não saíam da sua cabeça. Os nomes dos seus pais, mas e Theodore? Seria o nome do pai de Hermione? De algum amigo que teriam feito nesses "oito anos de memórias perdidas como dizia Hermione?"

Um turbilhão de perguntas se formavam novamente em sua cabeça... quantos anos teriam, com quem pareciam, como se comportavam, eles eram felizes? Eram mágicos também? Harry engoliu em seco, fechando a agenda com força e a devolvendo ao seu devido lugar rapidamente.

Não era saudável ficar alimentando essas perguntas agora. Sim era fato que nessa realidade alternativa ou seja lá o que fosse, ele estava casado com sua melhor amiga, eles tinham uma vida intima no mínimo... instigante... a julgar pelo ocorrido durante a madrugada... e que isso levaria inconsequentemente à filhos.

Doce Merlin! Praguejou o moreno injuriado, sentindo o estômago revirar. Ele era novo demais para isso, mal tinha experiência com garotas, como lidaria com uma esposa e filhos? Como os protegeria? Seria um bom pai? Intrigado, Harry finalmente decide encarar a sua imagem refletida nitidamente no espelho da penteadeira.

Chocado consigo mesmo, percebeu que não havia mais vestígios do menino de quatorze anos de idade que acabara de escapar de um torneio da morte em Hogwarts. Empalidecendo gravemente, Harry percebeu uma barba por fazer espalhada pelo seu rosto, as sobrancelhas grossas, o nariz aristocrático e rígido bem maior do que lembrava, os cabelos tão negros quanto nunca, algumas linhas sobre os olhos verdes, o maxilar mais largo e uma expressão mais forte.

Sua mão inconscientemente alcançou a cicatriz quase inexistente em sua testa, o permitindo observar os músculos dos braços e ombros mais largos. Ficando de pé, ele notou que estava bem mais alto e nada o fazia lembrar da estrutura frágil e magricela de seus tempos em Hogwarts.

Ele era como Sírius disse uma vez... a imagem perfeita de seu pai, James Potter.

-Isso é demais...

Comentou ele com perplexidade absoluta.

-Ok, Harry, não surtar, não surtar!

Começava o grifinório em choque, preparando-se para explodir a qualquer instante quando um grito ecoou pelos corredores levando o sangue do moreno a congelar.

-HARRY!

Ecoou novamente, mas com um tom alarmado capaz de fazer todos os pelos do corpo do moreno eriçarem. Pegando a varinha em punho ele não pensou duas vezes... tinha que encontra-la!

-Hermione!

Chamou Harry, segundos antes de sair em disparada pelo corredor, sem nem ao menos saber exatamente para onde estava indo, seus instintos o levando para onde a voz de Hermione possivelmente teria escapado.

Não precisou ir muito longe. Ele a encontrou em um quarto de criança, provavelmente de um menino a julgar pelas cores e brinquedos espalhados pelo chão. Hermione estava debruçada sobre uma pequenina figura que se assemelhava muito a si mesmo quando criança. Ela tinha uma mão sobre a testa febril do garoto e com o braço livre tentava levantá-lo em seu colo.

Ele não sabia de onde tinha tirado forças para superar a surpresa e ajuda-la, tomando o menino pálido em seus braços fortes. Ele parecia tão pequeno e febril que a preocupação enraizou-se no peito do grifinório.

-O que houve?

Questiona Harry enquanto Hermione tentava vestir um casaquinho sobre os ombros trêmulos do seu filho de seis anos de idade.

-James não desceu para o café da manhã e quando eu cheguei aqui ele estava febril e não conseguia acordar...

Divagava ela nervosamente, atrapalhando-se entre recolher alguns pertences do pequeno e explicar tudo à um Harry desmemoriado.

-Hermione, você precisa ficar calma!

Exigiu o moreno com severidade. Ter James tremendo e cada vez mais febril em seus braços o dava a sensação de que nada no mundo poderia ser mais importante do que ajudar aquela criança.

-Eu estou tentando Harry!

Ela quase gritou, mas logo se arrependeu quando James resmungou entre um gemido e um choro afundando o rosto na camisa de Harry.

-O que vamos fazer?

Desespera-se o Potter mais velho voltando toda a sua atenção ao rosto contorcido de James enchendo-se de bolhinhas azuis.

-Te-temos que leva-lo a um medibruxo!

Responde Hermione rapidamente puxando a varinha e conjurando uma bolsa onde colocara roupas e alguns pertences do seu filho.

-Madame Pomfrey?

Arrisca o Potter apertando instintivamente James em seu abraço. O menino estava ficando gelado agora e isso o deixava ainda mais perturbado.

-Sim! Vamos levá-lo à Hogwarts, mas temos que cuidar de Teddy e Lily também!

Lembra-se Hermione com os olhos amplos em choque. Merlin, ela tinha deixado os dois sozinhos na cozinha, a essa hora estariam fazendo uma verdadeira guerra de comidas em pleno café da manhã!

Sem parar para explicar nada à Harry, ela corre em direção as escadas em busca dos dois filhos, o mais velho e a mais nova.

-Teddy, Lily!

Chamava ela em um tom de voz autoritário. Mas assim que entrou na cozinha, surpreendeu-se ao encontrar Teddy enchendo a tigela de Lily com algumas frutas vermelhas que ela adorava.

-Mamãe!

Cantarolou a menina com um sorriso brilhante enquanto segurava algumas cerejas em suas mãos pequenininhas.

-Cadê o James?

Questionou Teddy franzindo a testa novamente em preocupação.

-James... James e seu pai estão doentes agora! Febre alta, machas por todo corpo, levarei os dois a um medibruxo, por isso quero que se apressem, escovem os dentes e peguem suas mochilas!

Ordenava ela rapidamente surpreendendo os pequenos.

-Papai tá dodói?

Pergunta Lily chorosa.

-Ele vai ficar bem querida!

Intervém Hermione a segurando no colo e pegando um guardanapo na mesa, enxuga o rostinho sujo da filha mais nova.

-Agora se apressem! Vou avisar ao tio Rony para dar uma carona a vocês!

Completa ela colocando Lily no chão e olhando diretamente para Teddy, que parecia intrigado com o comportamento da sua mãe. Silenciosamente ele se aproximou de Hermione e segurou sua mão um pouco hesitante.

-Mamãe, vai ficar tudo bem com James e o papai, não vai?

O coração da nascida trouxa ficou pequenininho com o pedido do filho, ela poderia começar a chorar como um bebê ali mesmo tamanho era o seu desespero com a situação de Harry e a misteriosa doença de James, no entanto seu lado racional sempre a impedia de tomar atitudes precipitadas e assustar ainda mais seus filhos.

-É claro que sim, Harry é um bruxo muito forte e James é um menino teimoso demais para deixar uma febrezinha derrubá-lo!

Diz carinhosamente a nascida trouxa acariciando os cabelos coloridos do menino antes de puxar um boné e colocá-lo sobre sua cabeça.

-Agora lembre-se de ficar calmo e se divertir no seu passeio ao zoológico!

Aconselha ela abraçando o pequeno com carinho.

-Eu prometo mamãe!

Garante Teddy antes de seguir Lily em busca da sua mochila. Rapidamente Hermione chama Rony através do Flu.

-Ron, Harry e James estão doentes, preciso que leve Teddy e Lily para a escola hoje e os deixe na Toca até o final da tarde!

Pede ela sem deixar espaço para o pobre ruivo protestar, segundos depois, Rony ainda de pijamas, saía de sua lareira esfregando os olhos até ser bombardeado por abraços ferozes dos seus "sobrinhos" Teddy e Lily.

-Vamos para a escola titio!

Sorria Lily em seu vestidinho vermelho brilhante. Enquanto isso no andar superior, Harry tentava ainda sem jeito manter James em seu colo, mas a cada segundo que se passava, ele se contorcia e choramingava para grande desespero do mais velho.

-Papai eu estou com frio!

Murmurava sofridamente o menino e Harry instintivamente puxou o casaco pequeno sobre seus ombros trêmulos.

-Vai ficar tudo bem James, o frio vai passar!

Sussurrava ele sem nem ao menos saber o que dizer ou fazer agora. Hermione o tinha deixado sozinho afinal. Harry nunca teve qualquer experiência de ser cuidado quando mais novo, sempre que adoecia, seus tios o trancavam em um armário e o deixavam sem comida por dias.

A lembrança fez o sangue do grifinório arder em suas veias, por culpa dos Dusleys ele não sabia como cuidar do seu próprio filho. Segurando uma respiração profunda em seus pulmões ele tentou lembrar de como a senhora Weasley agia com Rony e Gina todas as vezes que ele tinha visitado a Toca. E embalou suavemente James em seus braços.

-Papai?

Chamou o menino fracamente e o coração de Harry pareceu pular dez batidas por segundo. Era a segunda vez que o menino o chamava de pai e um sentimento completamente inesperado agitava todo o seu ser. Ele quase engasgou antes de responder.

-O-o que foi James?

O pequenino abriu os olhos castanhos e encarou Harry amedrontado.

-Eu tô com medo!

O coração do Harry parecia ter se partido em pedacinhos, James estava assustado e muito mal, mas assim como o pequeno, Harry também estava aterrorizado, desesperado, completamente amedrontado. Mas, poderia ele dizer isso à uma criança?

-Não precisa ficar com medo, James! Eu estou bem aqui e não vou deixar nada nem ninguém machucar você!

Fala ele surpreendendo-se com a força e honestidade de suas próprias palavras, parecia que aquela promessa não tinha vindo dele, do jovem Harry de quatorze anos, mas do verdadeiro pai do garoto. James lhe devolveu um olhar mais aliviado e conchegando-se no peito do seu pai adormeceu pacificamente, bem a tempo de Harry ouvir a voz sonolenta de Rony no andar inferior...

_Quero agradecer de coração a todos os maravilhoso comentários que me incentivaram a continuar a fic! Espero que estejam curtindo o capítulo e a confusão na pobre cabecinha do Harry também hauhauhauhuaha beijinhux a todos e bom fim de semana gente!_


End file.
